Fortschrittliche Zettelwirtschaft
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ein Kapitän, eine Jägerin, eine Strafarbeit im Kerker und ein recht fortschrittliches Stück Pergament. Mehr braucht es nicht, um für ziemlich viel Verwirrung und Chaos zu sorgen. Übersetzung aus dem englischen von der Originalautorin "Just Giddy"


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört diesmal ausnahmsweise mal absolut gar nichts. Mir gehört weder die HP-Welt, noch die Idee zu diesem Oneshot. Die gehört nämlich der Originalautorin "Just Giddy"

**Ü/N:** OK, Leute. Ich habe diesen wirklich tollen Oneshot bei einer meiner englischsprachigen Lieblingsautorinnen gelesen und wußte, dass ich ihn euch nicht vorenthalten darf. Deshalb habe ich mir von "Just Giddy" die Erlaubnis geholt, sie zu übersetzen. Die hat sofort zugesagt und hofft auf viele Reviews aus Deutschland (die ich selbstverständlich alle für sie übersetzen werde). Also enttäuscht sie nicht. Hier geht es, wie bei den meisten ihrer Werke, um das Pairing Oliver/Katie und ich bin wirklich restlos begeistert.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und freue mich über eure Reviews.

* * *

**Fortschrittliche Zettelwirtschaft**

Katie Bell war ein begabtes Mädchen. Sie war von Natur aus intelligent und kam so im Unterricht gut mit, ohne viel dafür tun zu müssen. Sie hatte ein großes Talent für Quidditch und spielte fantastisch, wenn sie entsprechend trainierte. Sie sah recht gut aus, selbst wenn sie sich morgens mal nicht die Haare kämmte und nur halb soviel Zeit im Badezimmer brauchte, wie ihre Freundinnen. Sie hatte einen recht trockenen Humor und war oftmals ziemlich dickköpfig, was ihre Freunde oft zum lachen brachte. Aber sie hatte auch ein untrügliches Talent, Snape zu verärgern.

Besagter Professor hasste sowieso schon alle Gryffindors, doch da sie zudem noch im Hausteam Quidditch spielte, machte sie dies zu einem noch größeren Opfer für Strafen, als sowieso schon. Und um dieser Sache noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war ausgerechnet Zaubertränke das Fach, das sie beim besten Willen nicht kapierte. Katie war definitiv loyal zu ihrem Haus und ganz besonders zu ihrem Team, weshalb sie sich auch nicht mit einem schlagfertigen Kommentar über sein Hausteam zurückhalten konnte, wenn er wieder mal meinte, dass ihr Team nicht spielen könnte. Und genau das brachte ihr in ziemlicher Regelmäßigkeit Strafarbeiten ein.

Auch an diesem Freitag Abend verabschiedete sie sich wieder einmal von ihren Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie seufzte tief auf, als sie Bluse und Rock ihrer Schuluniform glatt strich und nach der Türklinge griff. Mit der anderen Hand schob sie ihren Pony zurück, obwohl es sinnlos war, da er ihr gleich darauf wieder in die Augen fiel. Allerdings blieb die Haarsträhne ihrer schulterlangen blonden Haare fest hinter ihrem Ohr fixiert, wo sie sie hingeschoben hatte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und setzte eine kühle und abweisende Miene auf, als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete. Eine Miene, die sie speziell für ihren _Lieblingsprofessor _und ihren _heißgeliebten Kapitän_ reserviert hatte. Für letzteren speziell, wenn er wieder mal auf die Idee kam, sie alle frühmorgens auf das Quidditchfeld zu jagen.

„Nun, jetzt da Miss Bell uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt ..." Snape kommentierte ihr Erscheinen in seiner gewohnt spöttisch-sarkastischen Art, als sie sich auf ihren angestammten Platz setzte – nicht zu weit vorne, aber auch nicht ganz hinten -, die Katie bestmöglich zu ignorieren versuchte. Allerdings war ihre kühle gefasste Miene kurz darauf nur noch Geschichte. Nicht wegen ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor. Bestimmt nicht, immerhin waren sie mehr als einmal durch diese Begrüßung gegangen. Auch nicht, weil sie zu spät war oder weil jeder der sonst Anwesenden sich zu ihr rumdrehten und sie anstarrten. Nein, was sie aus der Fassung brachte, war, dass ihr Kapitän sie ansah. Sie sah lediglich vollkommen verwirrt zu dem jungen Schotten rüber, als dieser sich wieder mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen gerade auf seinen Stuhl setzte und nach vorne sah.

„... schätze ich, dass wir herausfinden, ob sie ihre unangebrachten Kommentare für sich behalten kann und wir anfangen können.", beendete Snape seinen Satz. Katie tat ihr bestes, um ein vollkommen emotionsloses Gesicht aufzusetzen und ihn nicht finster anzufunkeln, wie sie es liebend gerne getan hätte. „Ich denke, diese Strafarbeit werden sie als relativ simpel empfinden. Ich erwarte von Ihnen allen einen Aufsatz über das vorschriftsmäßige Verhalten eines Schülers von mindestens 50 Zentimetern Länge, dass Sie mir am Ende unserer ... kleinen Zusammenkunft übergeben werden.."

Hektisches Geraschel war zu hören, als die versammelten Schüler begannen, in ihren Taschen nach Pergamentrollen in der richtigen Länge, Tinte und Schreibfedern zu suchen. Katie suchte jedoch vergeblich nach Pergament, wie sie gleich darauf mit gerunzelter Stirn feststellte.

_Was zur Hölle macht Wood hier? Was ist passiert mit „Keine Strafarbeiten mehr"?_

Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, als sie endgültig realisierte, dass sie kein Pergament dabei hatte und wandte sich an ihren Kapitän.

„Hey Käpt'n", flüsterte sie leise. „Könntest du mir vielleicht ein wenig Pergament leihen?"

Oliver grinste unterdrückt, als er ihr zwei unterschiedlich lange Pergamentrollen reichte – eine von etwa einem halben Meter und eine von etwa 30 Zentimetern. „Ich dachte, ich hätte letztens was von „Keine Strafarbeiten mehr" erwähnt, Bell?"

„Ach, das war es, was du gesagt hast?", fragte sie ihn, als sie die Pergamentrollen entgegen nahm und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden, als sich ihre Hände dabei berührten. „Ich konnte es bei all deinem Geschrei nicht so recht verstehen." Sie verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er leise auflachte. „80 Zentimeter? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so eine Streberin bin und nur einen Zentimeter mehr schreibe, als ich muß, Käpt'n?"

„Das zweite ist ..."

„Ich denke, der Rest dieser überaus talentierten Schüler würde es begrüßen, wenn sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit erledigen könnten.", unterbrach Snape sie von seinem Tisch. „Wenn sie also ihre übergroßen Klappen halten könnten, Mr. Wood und Miss Bell, bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihre Mitschüler dies sehr vorteilhaft finden würden."

Oliver verdrehte die Augen, während Katie Snape einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, als dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Zettel vor sich richtete. Nach ein paar abwartenden Momenten drehte Katie ihren Kopf wieder zu Oliver rum, nur um zu sehen, dass dieser schon konzentriert am schreiben war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie ihm beim schreiben zusah. Er hing leicht über seinem Stück Pergament und es schien, als würde seine Schreibfeder regelrecht darüber fliegen. Sie fand, dass er herrlich zerzaust aussah, mit seinem dauerhaft wirren braunen Haaren, seinem zerknitterten Hemd mit den bis zu den Ellenbogen aufgerollten Ärmeln und dem rotgoldenen Gryffindorschlips, der ihm lose um den Hals hing. Sie sah, wie er abwesend eine Hand durch die Haare schob und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie ihn im Profil betrachtete. Von seinen zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, über seine schokoladenbrauenen Augen, die konzentriert auf sein Pergament sahen, die geschwungene, durch einen Klatscherunfall leicht schiefe Nase bis hin zu seinen Lippen und dem energischen Kinn sah er wirklich enorm anziehend aus.

Doch schließlich realisierte sie, dass sie mitten in einer Strafarbeit mit einem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht ihren Kapitän ansah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, und fing auf dem kürzeren Stück Pergament an zu schreiben.

_Schon in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" steht, dass eine Schule nur vernünftig funktionieren kann, wenn sich ein anständiges Schülerverhalten entwickelt. Vernünftiges Schülerverhalten kann über schriftliche Regeln und ..._

_**Ach komm, Bell. Wir alle wissen, dass du nie „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen hast.**_

Katie sah vollkommen überrumpelt auf ihr Stück Pergament. Diese Sätze hatte sie definitiv nicht geschrieben.

_**Und warum kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, deine Strafarbeit auf dem kürzeren Stück Pergament anzufangen? Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Strategie ist und hoffe, du führst solche Sitten nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld ein.**_

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihrem Kapitän rüber. Die Hand, in der sie die Schreibfeder hielt, schwebte immer noch über dem halbfertigen Satz in der Luft. Er sah sie mit deutlicher Belustigung an, bevor er wieder auf sein Pergament sah. Allerdings zwinkerte er ihr vorher noch verschmitzt zu.

_**Was ist? Willst du nur da rumsitzen und auf das Pergament starren?**_

Sie sah leicht irritiert auf das Pergament vor ihr, bevor sie anfing, auf das Pergament zu kritzeln.

_Käpt'n?_

_**Wer sonst?**_

_Nun, ist das nicht toll? Es wurde langsam mal Zeit, dass wir ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich meine, abseits vom Quidditchfeld, wenn du mal keinen Grund hast, mich anzubrüllen. Aber ich denke, gerade das macht dir Spaß. Hab ich recht, Käpt'n?_

_**Ich habe einen Namen, Bell.**_

_Und ich habe einen Vornamen._

Katie hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu ihrer Linken, als die nächste Nachricht auf ihrem Pergament austauchte.

_**Punkt für dich.**_

_Also, welchem Erstklässler hast du das ihr abgeluchst?_

_**Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich diese Pergamente unseren Star-Treibern zu verdanken.**_

_Hat dich der gesunde Menschenverstand verlassen? Von den beiden etwas anzunehmen grenzt schon fast an Wahnsinn._

_**Ich schätze, da hast du gar nicht so Unrecht.**_

_Ich weiß, dass ich da gar nicht so Unrecht mit habe._

_**Ich schätze, Snape würde dir widersprechen.**_

_Warum, glaubst du,sitze ich hier und schreibe einen Aufsatz über vernünftiges Schülerverhalten?_

_**Ich würde das hier nicht unbedingt einen Aufsatz schreiben nennen.**_

_Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, Kumpel, aber ich habe einen ganzen Satz plus einen halben._

_**Es ist wirklich traurig, dass ich den Stolz den du gerade fühlst, tatsächlich lesen kann.**_

_Überraschend, dass wir uns doch so nahe stehen, hm?_

_**Nein, es ist nur traurig, dass du tatsächlich stolz darauf bist. Die Sätze sind nämlich nichtmal gut.**_

„Hmpf!", schnaubte Katie und sie hörte ein leises Lachen neben sich.

„Sind Sie fertig, Miss Bell?", schnarrte Snape und sah sie fragend an.

„Beinahe, Professor.", antwortete sie zuckersüß und mit dem falschesten Lächeln, dass sie aufbringen konnte, und in der Sekunde, wo er den Blick abwandte, streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus.

_**Erstklassige Parade. Ich bin sicher, dieses Lächeln macht diesen tag für ihn lebenswert.**_

_Weißt du, ich könnte schwören, dass DU von uns beiden der Hüter bist. Also solltest du die Paraden machen._

_**Touche!**_

Katie lächelte auf das Pergament hinab, bevor sie es zusammen faltete. Denn ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht, sie mußte diesen Aufsatz fertig schreiben.

_... und genau deshalb würde eine so erstklassige Schule wie Hogwarts, das Bildungssystem und ganz England zusammenbrechen, wenn sie sich nicht auf das vorschriftsmäßige Verhalten von Starschülern, wie ich selbst eine bin, verlassen könnte._

Katie konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen, als sie Snape schließlich ihren Aufsatz überreichte und an ihren abschließenden Satz dachte. Sie wußte, dass sie meilenweit davon entfernt war, eine Starschülerin zu sein, aber es machte Spaß, sowas zu schreiben und nur für einige Sekunden daran zu glauben, es wirklich zu sein. Tatsächlich war ihr gesamter Aufsatz ziemlich hochgestochen, überlegte sie, als sie ihre Tasche und das kurze Stück Pergament von Oliver ergriff. Nun da sie darüber nachdachte, als sie den Kerker alleine verließ, da Oliver schon vor einer halben Stunde gegangen war, war ihre ganze Schulkarriere recht wirr. Sie hatte keine Probleme, Tests zu bestehen, aber sie war definitiv kaum dazu in der Lage, anständige Aufsätze zu schreiben. Im Grunde genommen war es ihr ein Rätsel, wie sie ihre doch recht guten Noten erreicht hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen dachte sie während Varwandlung wieder über genau diese Sache nach und schenkte Professor McGonagall so gut wie gar keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Miss Bell?"

Im Augenblick waren ihre Gedanken in unerforschte Gebiete abgewandert. Erst fluchte sie lautlos über Snape, als sie sich an all ihre bisher erledigten Zaubertränkehausaufgaben erinnerte, und dann dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie Oliver fragen könnte, ob er ihr nicht zukünftig dabei helfen könnte, da er immerhin ein brillantes Ohnegleichen in seinen ZAGs bekommen hatte, als es um Zaubertränke ging. Sie realisierte, dass sie wieder mal ein albernes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, genau wie ihre Augen wohl einen ziemlich verräterischen Glanz bekommen hatten, und mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf ging ihr Hirn dazu über, Oliver in all seiner Pracht vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchen zu lassen.

„Miss Bell."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf irritiert. Sie hatte am Abend noch Training und konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sie ihren Kapitän mit einem albernen Grinsen anstarrte, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich mit dem Quaffle besiegen sollte. Es würde ihre Schußkraft doch beträchtlich beeinflussen.

„Miss Bell!"

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie unschuldig, herrlich unwissend darüber, dass diese seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten auf sie einredete. Doch dann sah sie, dass die Lippen ihrer Hauslehrerin zu einer kaum sichtbaren dünnen Linie geworden waren und sie direkt neben ihrem Tisch stand. Sie schluckte unbehaglich. Sie steckte mal wieder in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten.

„Danke, dass sie wieder zu uns zurück gefunden haben.", erwiderte Professor McGonagall mit einer Strenge in der Stimme, die ihrem festgesteckten Haarknoten alle Ehre machte. „Könnten Sie uns nun bitte erklären, warum es so wichtig ist, dass sich ein Animagus registrieren läßt?"

„Ääh ..." Katie kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, nicht zu antworten und da sie nicht aufgepaßt hatte, mußte sie sich auf ihren gesunden Menschenverstand verlassen. Sie betete, dass Godric Gryffindor ihr beistehen würde, als sie so überzeugend wie möglich antwortete. „... weil man sonst mit einem ziemlich hohen Bußgeld belegt werden und möglicherweise auch ins Gefängnis kommen könnte, wenn man sich nicht reagistrieren läßt?", versuchte sie es kleinlaut.

Professor McGonagall ließ einen resignierten Seufzer hören. „Das ist richtig, Miss Bell." Katie grinste zufrieden und sandte ein stummes Dankesgebet rauf zu Godric Gryffindor. „Aber unglücklicherweise brauchten Sie fast eine Stunde, um sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Vielleicht ist er Ihnen wirklich entfallen. Und damit das nicht mehr vorkommt, erwarte ich Sie am Mittwoch Abend in meinem Büro, wo sie ihn dann 200 Mal aufschreiben können, damit so ein Moment wie gerade zukünftig nicht mehr vorkommt."

Katie war sich nicht sicher, was sie als erstes tun sollte. Ihr Kinn vom Boden wieder hochzuklappen, wo es ihr hingesackt war, oder ihren Kopf mehrfach gegen einen ziemlich harten Gegenstand zu schlagen. Als Professor McGonagall zu ihrem Pult an der Frontseite des Klassenzimmers zurückging stieß sie ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen aus und ließ ihren Kopf auf den Bücherstapel vor ihr fallen. Sie hörte, wie ihre Fünftklässler-Mitschülerin Alicia Spinnet, genau wie einige andere in der Klasse, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken versuchte und schlug ihr dafür leicht genervt auf den Arm, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

* * *

_**Du hast es also wieder mal geschafft, dir eine Strafarbeit einzufangen?**_

Katie starrte das Stück Pergament auf ihrem Nachttisch verdutzt an. Es war kurz nach Unterrichtsschluß und sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, ihre Hausaufgaben im Schlafsaal zu machen und nicht im vollkommen chaotischen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie griff danach, legte es vor sich und kritzelte eine Nachricht zurück.

_Was willst du schon wieder, Woodie-lein?_

_**Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, ich hätte einen Namen und nicht einen grauenhaften Spitznamen? Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre.**_

_OK ... du irrst dich._

_**Nun, erinnere mich beim Training daran.**_

_Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du mich dazu brauchst, dich daran zu erinnern, mich anzuschreien._

_**So oft schreie ich dich nun auch nicht an.**_

_**... kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du das hier gerade mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem skeptischen Blick ansiehst?**_

Katie ließ ihre Augenbraue wieder in die richtige Höhe sinken und sah das Pergament finster an.

_Nun,vor zwei bis drei Sekunden hätte es so sein können._

_**Also hatte ich recht?**_

_Ich dachte, wir hätten gerade schon festgestellt, dass du eigentlich ganz clever bist?_

_**Also wenn ich so clever bin, warum bringen diese verfluchten Kräuterkundehausaufgaben mich dann gerade um?**_

_Weil du dich weigerst, dem Fach eine Chance zu geben. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du besser aufpassen würdest, wäre es nur halb so schlimm._

_**Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du besser auspassen würdest, hättest du dir nicht schon wieder eine Strafarbeit eingefangen.**_

_Ich dachte, du wärst mein Käpt'n und nicht mein Stalker?_

_**Beruhige dich, Bell. Spinnet hat es mir erzählt.**_

_Hat ALICIA dir auch erzählt, dass wir Vornamen haben?_

_**Von was für Hausaufgaben halte ich dich gerade ab?**_

_Also das nenne ich mal eine wirklich erstklassige Parade, die ihr Hüter __beherrschen solltet._

_**Witzig.**_

_Ach, zieh Leine! Zaubertränke, nebenbei gesagt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ich das nicht verstehe. _

_**Weil du dich weigerst, dem Fach eine Chance zu geben. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du besser aufpassen würdest, wäre es nur halb so schlimm.**_

_... Nun, das ist kein Grund, mich zu verarschen. ..._

_**Mach es mir nicht zu leicht, dich zu verarschen, Bell.**_

_Oh touche, Oliver Alban Wood. Touche!_

_**Die Weasleys haben dir meinen Zwischennamen verraten?**_

_Oh yeah!_

_**Erinnere mich daran – oh, warte. Ich bin clever genug, um selber daran zu denken, stimmt's?**_

_Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Leine ziehen sollst?_

_**Nun, wenn das so ist, hab Spaß mit deinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben.**_

_Werde ich haben._

_**Da bin ich mir sicher.**_

_Ich bin sicher, dass du dir da sicher bist._

_**Was immer du meinst, Kat.**_

Katie faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und schob es in ihr Verteidigungsbuch. Sie hatte noch einen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, allerdings war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte, da sie ständig seinen Namen vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchen sah. Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann allerdings doch, die meisten ihrer Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als Alicia und Angelina schließlich in ihren Schlafsaal kamen.

„OK, warum dieses alberne Grinsen?"

Katie sah von ihrer Sternenkarte für Astronomie auf und sah zu Angelina rüber, die lässig am rechten Pfosten ihres Himmelbetts lehnte.

„Hm?"

„Du hast dieses alberne Grinsen drauf.", antwortete Angelina und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Oh!" Katie ließ die Mundwinkel fallen und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wirklich?"

„Yep! Hey, ihr kennt doch diesen Roger Davies, oder?" Alicia nickte, doch Katie hörte gar nicht richtig hin, als Angelina davon erzählte, dass Roger sie für das kommende Hogsmeadewochenende auf ein Date eingeladen hatte. Stattdessen wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrem Verteidigungsbuch, woraus eine Ecke eines Stücks Pergament hervor lugte. Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er ihren Vornamen ausgesprochen hatte. Oder besser gesagt, wie er in seinem schottischen Akzent geklungen hatte, da er die „ie" am Ende nicht wirklich hinbekam.

„Was ist los, Katie? Was ist so lustig?"

* * *

Zwei Tage später hatte sie Verteidigung und sie fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass die Worte von Professor Lupin heute bei ihr in ein Ohr rein gingen und aus dem anderen wieder raus kamen. Normalerweise war Verteidigung nämlich eins ihrer absoluten Lieblingsfächer und sie konnte sich ihre momentane Unaufmerksamkeit nicht so recht erklären. Sie hatte den Kopf in ihre linke Hand aufgestützt und malte abwesend auf einem Stück Pergament rum, während sie einen leisen, gelangweilten Seufzer ausstieß. Sie hatte nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen, seit sie sich zuletzt mit ihm über das Pergament „unterhalten" hatte – wenn man nicht mitzählte, wie er sie regelmäßig beim Training anbrüllte.

_**Das soll nicht ich sein, oder?**_

Als eine nur zu vertraute Handschrift unter ihrem sinnlosen Gekritzel auftauchte, war sie plötzlich hellwach. Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach vorne, doch Professor Lupin war damit beschäftigt, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben und drehte der Klasse gerade den Rücken zu. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie das viel zu vertraute alberne Grinsen unterdrücken, dass sie meistens überfiel, wenn sie sich mit Oliver über das Pergament unterhielt. Sie faltete das Pergament ganz auseinander und fing an zu schreiben.

_Nee, dein Kopf wäre viel größer._

_**Gut gemacht.**_

_Was?_

_**Jetzt glaubt Flitwick, dass Roger es mit dem Aufmunterungszauber wieder mal ein wenig übertrieben hat, weil ich viel zu laut gelacht habe.**_

Sie lächelte breit. Sie hatte ihn zum lachen gebracht. Tatsächlich konnte sie ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge lachen sehen, wenn sie sich konzentrierte. Genau da saß er, im Zauberkunstklassenraum. Seine Augen glitzerten verschmitzt, während seine Schultern leicht bebten, als er versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

_Hey Käpt'n_

_**Ja, Bell?**_

_Warum reden wir eigentlich nie miteinander?_

_**Nun, wie würdest du das hier denn nennen?**_

_Fortschrittliches Zettelchen schreiben._

_**Gut gemacht. Du hast Roger gerade zum zweiten Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.**_

_Wirklich faszinierend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es tatsächlich schaffst, so lange über etwas anderes als Quidditch zu reden._

_**Oh, reiz mich nicht.**_

Diesmal war es Katie die in Gelächter ausbrach. Unglücklicherweise übten sie in Professor Lupins Klasse gerade keine Aufmunterungszauber, sondern diskutierten gerade darüber, warum man Rotkappen nicht reizen sollte.

„Danke, Miss Bell." Professor Lupin warf ihr ein leichtes Schmunzeln zu, als sie erschrocken über sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Mir war nicht bewußt, dass Rotkappen so amüsant sind. Vielleicht könnten Sie es ihnen aber klar machen, wenn sie in Ihrer Mittagspause ihre Käfige sauber machen."

Sobald er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, stieß sie ein Stöhnen aus, verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

_**Kat?**_

_Gut gemacht. Jetzt habe ich eine Strafarbeit in der Mittagspause plus die, die ich heute noch bei McGonagall habe._

_**Nun, dann werde ich wohl das Training ein wenig nach hinten verschieben müssen, damit du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren kannst.**_

_Oh klasse! Gott bewahre meine armen Knochen vor ihrer so dringend benötigten Ruhepause._

_**Mach so weiter und ich habe auch gleich eine Strafarbeit an den Hacken.**_

_Klasse._

_**Roger versucht gerade, mich reinzulegen.**_

_Bitte riskiere nicht, dass ich noch eine Strafarbeit kriege, weil ich Lupins Unterricht störe._

_**Möchtest du lieber über Quidditch reden?**_

_Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich mich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrieren könnte und nicht dabei erwischt werde, wie ich mich mit fortschrittlichem Zettelchen schreiben beschäftige._

_**WOW! Das war mehr als deutlich.**_

_Oder einfach nur brutal ehrlich._

_**Oder was immer man auch dazu sagen könnte.**_

_Bye Oliver._

_**Ich sehe dich beim Training, Katie-Bella**_

_GOOD BYE OLIVER!_

_**Was? Kriege ich nichtmal eine anst-**_

Katie faltete blitzschnell das Pergament zusammen, als sie spürte, wie alles Blut in ihrem Körper gerade den Weg in ihre Wangen antrat. Sie dankte Godric Gryffindor dafür, dass Oliver gerade nicht sehen konnte, wie ihre Wangen im Blitztempo so rot wie ein Quaffle wurden. Unglücklicherweise konnten allerdings Angelina und Alicia dies umso deutlicher sehen.

„Also Katieeeeee" Angelina grinste, als sie zusammen aus dem Klassenraum gingen und sie und Alicia Katie in die Mitte nahmen. „Interessanter Unterricht, hmmmmmmmm?"

„Öhm ... sicher", miente Katie und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du die Wörter so langziehst?"

„Ich kabe keiiiiiiiiine Ahnung, worüüüüüüber du sprichst."

Katie seufzte. „Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich diesen Tonfall interpretieren soll, Angelina Leanne Johnson."

„OK, was _genau_ war gerade so lustig?", fragte Alicia.

Katie sah von einer Freundin zur anderen und verdrehte die Augen. „Absolut gaaaaar nichts."

„Also, das bedeutet was.", murmelte Angelina grinsend und Alicia nickte zustimmend, als sie zusammen zum Zauberkunstklassenraum rüber gingen.

„Ich sag's euch doch. Es war gar nichts.", versicherte Katie ihnen. „Würdet ihr zwei mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Nein"

„Niemals"

Katie stöhnte und pustete frustriert ihren Pony aus den Augen, als sie die Treppe erreichten. Erst mußte sie mit dieser Katie-Bella-Sache klar kommen, die definitiv eine Doppeldeutung hatte, wenn man es genau auseinander nahm – eine Abwandlung ihres Nachnamens und ein verstecktes Kompliment, wenn man die italienische Bedeutung des Wortes Bella mit in die Überlegung nahm. Allerdings wußte sie nicht so ganz, ob Oliver es auch wirklich so meinte. Er könnte definitiv dabei sein, ihr den Kopf zu verdrehen, und wenn sich das wirklich bewahrheitete, machte er es verdammt gut.

Als sie darüber nachdachte, knarrte es schließlich leise und kurz darauf riss der Schultergurt ihrer übervollen Tasche mit einem Knall.

„Oh Klasse", grummelte sie und kniete sich hin, um ihre Sachen wieder zusammen zu suchen, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut hatten.

„Komm, wir helfen dir.", bot Angelina ihr an und wollte sich gerade ebenfalls hinknien, als Katie sie davon abhielt.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken darum.", meinte sie und griff nach ihren Sachen. „Ich hab's gleich. Geht rüber zu Zauberkunst und haltet mir einen Sitz frei, wo ich mich ungesehen reinschleichen kann, okay?"

„OK", antwortete Alicia, sah sie jedoch skeptisch an. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Definitiv"

„Dann sehen wir uns gleich.", meinte Angelina, und beeilte sich zusammen mit Alicia, rechtzeitig zu Zauberkunst zu kommen.

Katie versuchte unterdessen ihre Sachen so schnell wie möglich zusammen zu sichen, was gar nicht so leicht war, wenn man mit einem Rock auf Händen und Knien in einem übervollen Schulkorridor hockte und besagte Sachen von wildfremden Leuten unbeabsichtigt immer weiter weg gekickt wurden. Und auch wenn Katie in manchen Dingen ziemlich talentiert war, gehörte Organisationstalent nicht zu diesen Dingen, weshalb sie sich auch relativ erfolglos abmühte, ihre Sachen wieder zusammen zu bekommen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Überrascht sah sie auf und sah, wie ihr Kapitän sich zu ihr runter kniete.

„Oliver?", fragte sie und blinzelte ihn verdutzt an.

„Ja", antwortete er und lächelte sie verschmitzt an, als er nach einem Staple Pergamente griff. „Wen hattest du denn erwartet? Den Weihnachtsmann?"

„Danke, aber ... du solltest wirklich besser zusehen, dass du in deine nächste Klasse kommst, sonst ..."

„Unsinn", widersprach er ihr und nutzte seine langen Arme, um nach einigen Schreibfedern zu greifen, die außerhalb ihrer Reichweite waren. „Das würde es für dich nur unnötig länger machen."

„Danke", wiederholte sie nochmal und meinte es wirklich ernst. Im nu hatten sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammen, doch als sie schließlich aufstanden, klingelte es, was bedeutete, dass sie nun beide definitiv zu spät zu ihrem jeweiligen Unterricht kommen würden. „Sorry.", meinte sie und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Mach dir darum keinen Kopf.", meinte er und winkte ab, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und mit einem flinken Schlenker ihre Tasche reparierte, bevor er sie ihr mit einem Lächeln überreichte.

„Danke", erwiderte sie und hatte das Gefühl, es schon zum tausendsten Mal getan zu haben. „Nun, hast du die Strafarbeit gerade noch gekriegt?"

„Nein", antwortete er leise auflachend. „Aber du scheinst mich in letzter Zeit trotzdem in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Ja, ich könnte dasselbe behaupten."

„Was? Jetzt machst du mich dafür verantwortlich, dass du in McGonagalls Unterricht deinen Namen vergessen hast?"

„Nun ... öhm ... hngh ... ach, zieh Leine!"

Er lachte diesmal deutlich lauter auf, als die sich in unterschiedlichen Richtungen aufmachten, um zu ihrem jeweiligen Unterricht zu kommen. „Das Training ist auf 7:30 Uhr verlegt worden."

„Geht klar.", rief sie ihm noch über der Schulter hinweg zu, als sie die Treooe rauf rannte, um zu Zauberkunst zu kommen, wofür sie mehr als einfach nur zu spät war.

Glücklicherweise gelang es ihr tatsächlich, sich unbemerkt in den Klassenraum zu schleichen, da Flitwick einfach nicht groß genug war, um genau zu erkennen, was sich in den hinteren Reihen tat.

„Das wurde langsam Zeit.", flüsterte Alicia, als Katie zwischen ihr und Angelina in die Bank rutschte.

„Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr.", warf Angelina ein. „Was war denn los?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Katie, konnte jedoch ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern.

„Von wegen nichts. Natürlich ist was."

Katie verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber dennoch einfach nicht vergessen, wie sich ihre und Olivers Hand vor ein paar Minuten noch berührt hatten. Allerdings schlug sie sich einige Minuten später beinahe selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre eigene Hand streichelte. Das war schon nicht mehr über die Linie schleichen, sondern über die Linie schleichen und dann feixend mit dem Hintern wackeln.

* * *

Oliver sah sie den Rest des Tags über nicht mehr und sie bekam auch keine Nachricht mehr von ihm. Also beließ sie es vorerst dabei und beschäftigte sich mit anderen Dingen. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Magen voller Schmetterlinge, wenn sie nachher zum Training mußte.

In der Mittagspause ging sie zum Verteidigungsklassenraum, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuleisten, aber zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung ließ Professor Lupin sie gleich wieder laufen. Er meinte, dass er ihr normalerweise gar keine Strafarbeit gegeben hätte, aber andere Schüler haben ihm in letzter Zeit das Leben ein wenig zu schwer gemacht, weil er scheinbar nie Strafarbeiten erteilte, weshalb er jetzt an ihr endlich mal ein Exempel statuieren mußte, damit die ihm nicht völlig auf der Nase rumtanzten. Er hatte nämlich die Hoffnung, dass es die Runde machen würde, dass er doch Strafarbeiten erteilte, wenn es wirklich drauf ankam. Katie war noch überraschter und auch ein wenig erschrocken, als er sich aufrichtig bei ihr entschuldigte und ihr einen Schokoriegel aus dem Honigtopf reichte und meinte, dass er hoffentlich ihren Tag nicht allzu negativ beeinflußt hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal breit lächelnd von einer Strafarbeit zurückkommen würde.

Nach dem Unterricht verabschiedete sie sich schließlich von Angelina und Alicia, die sie ein wenig dafür veralberten, dass sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sich eine Strafarbeit einzufangen. Die zweite an diesem Tag, wenn man die nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Strafarbeit bei Professor Lupin dazu zählte. Sie ging durch ihre normale Routine, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und strich sich Rock und Bluse glatt. Allerdings entschied sie, dass sie bei Professor McGonagall keine kühle, abweisende Miene brauchte. Deshalb betrat sie den Raum auch mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber wieder einmal entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Kapitäns sah, der ihr verschmitzt grinsend entgegen sah.

„Nun, es sieht ganz so aus, als übt sich mein Team in Meuterei.", meinte Professor McGonagall mit einem Anflug von Lächeln, als Katie sich an den einzigen noch freien kleinen Tisch in Professor McGonagalls Büro setzte. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Mr. Wood seinen Stundenplan abzuschreiben. Und Sie, Miss Bell, schreiben ihren Namen. Ich sage Ihnen, wann Sie aufhören können."

Katie begann in ihrer Tasche nach einem Pergament und einer Schreibfeder zu kramen, aber das einzige was sie fand, war die Schreibfeder.

„Oh verflucht.", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor sie aufsah. „Ähm, Professor ..."

„Hier Kat."

Sie fuhr herum und sah, dass Oliver ihr zwei Pergamentbögen entgegen hielt. Sie nahm sie entgegen und sah, dass er ihr zuzwinkerte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie auf die Pergamentbögen in ihrer Hand und realisierte mit einem halb unterdrückten Lächeln, dass das eine Pergament deutlich länger war als das andere. Gut gelaunt begann sie auf dem längeren Stück Pergament wieder und wieder ihren Namen zu schreiben, während sie hoffte, dass er noch einige Bögen in Reserve hatte. Immerhin schrieben sie hier am Fließband und wußten nicht so recht, wie lange dies andauern würde.

_**Und? Hast du schon einen Krampf in der Hand?**_

_Nein. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus, Käpt'n?"_

_**Ich könnte diesen Stundenplan noch stundenlang schreiben. Und ... ähm ... wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Rock noch ein wenig höher schieben könntest?**_

Ziemlich geschockt sah Katie auf ihr Pergament, doch dann realisierte sie, dass ihr Rock tatsächlich ein wenig zu hoch gerutscht war. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

_Sicher, Wood. Wie hoch darf's denn sein?_

Katie grinste zufrieden in sich hinein, als sie den leicht erstickten Laut zu ihrer Rechten hörte.

„Mr. Wood ...?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn leicht verwundert an.

„Gesundheit, Oliver.", rettete Katie die Situation für ihn.

Professor McGonagall widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, während Oliver ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

_**Danke Kat**_

_Dafür bin ich da. Zu schade, dass du deswegen das Training verschieben mußtest._

_**Hey, ich mußte es DEINETWEGEN verschieben.**_

_Nun, dein Team würde ohne mich zusammenbrechen._

_**Und wer hat jetzt den aufgeblasenen Kopf.**_

_... Percival J. Weasley._

_**Sehr witzig.**_

_Ja, ich tue mein bestes._

_**Vielleicht solltest du es mehr versuchen. Vielleicht könntest du dann auch endlich den Spielzug richtig, den ich dir schon seit Ewigkeiten reinzuprügeln versuche.**_

_Wage es ja nicht, jetzt damit anzufangen, Wood._

_**Oh, zurück zu den Nachnamen, was Bell?**_

_Was? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir wieder zu sinnlosen Spitznamen übergehen, Ollie-Wollie?_

_**Argh-Hngh! Sinnlos? Wie kommst du darauf, mich ausgerechnet SO zu nennen?**_

_Wie kommst du darauf, mich Katie-Bella zu nennen?_

_**Du bist meine Jägerin.**_

_Und scheinbar bin ich dadurch das Eigentum von Oliver A. Wood._

_**Zieh Leine, Bell!**_

_Zieh du Leine. Ich habe diese Strafarbeit zuerst bekommen._

_**Kabbeln wir uns jetzt deswegen?**_

_Du bist angefangen._

_**Bring mich nicht zum lachen, Bell. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich bin nur wegen dir hier. Erinnere mich daran, dir nicht nochmal einen Gefallen zu tun.**_

_Ich werde dich nicht weiter behelligen, da du ja so ein ekelig, egoistischer Quidditch-Tyrann bist, der absolut ALLES zu wissen scheint._

_**ZUMINDEST KANN ICH MICH AN MEINEN EIGENEN NAMEN ERINNERN!**_

_NUN, ICH KENNE DIE STUNDENPLÄNE AUSWENDIG UND KOMME nicht ZU SPÄT ZUM UNTERRICHT!_

_**DANN SOLLTEST DU WISSEN, DASS ICH NUR DESWEGEN ZU MCGONAGALLS UNTERRICHT ZU SPÄT DRAN WAR, WEIL ICH DIR GEHOLFEN HABE!**_

_GEH UND ERTRÄNK DICH IM SEE!_

_**DAS WÄRE IMMERHIN UM WELTEN BESSER, ALS HIER MIT DIR ZU SITZEN!**_

Katie drehte sich zur Seite und funkelte ihn durch ihren fransigen Pony hinweg finster an, nur um zu sehen, dass er ihr einen recht ähnlichen Blick zuwarf. Und auch wenn er gerade trotz dieses Blicks verdammt gut aussah, knüllte sie das Pergament zusammen, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt mit ihm abzubrechen. Er warf ihr einen noch giftigeren Blick zu, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch wieder auf sein Strafarbeiten-Pergament. Als sein Blick sie schließlich nicht mehr traf, streckte sie ihm verärgert die Zunge raus und widmete sich ihrem eigenen Pergament.

Eine Stunde später ließ Professor McGonagall sich von ihren die Pergamente geben. Oliver gab es ihr mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut und stürmte dann aus dem Raum.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm?" Professor McGonagall sah Katie fragend als, die gerade in aller Ruhe ihre Sachen einpackte.

Sie sah zur Tür rüber, die gerade lautstark zugeworfen worden war. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer.", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, entknüllte den Pergamentknäul, strich ihn glatt und schob das nun ziemlich knitterige Papier in ihre Tasche. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor.", meinte sie schließlich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training, das unter Garantie zu einem ziemlichen Höllentrip werden würde.

* * *

Während der nächsten drei Wochen schaffte Katie es, sämtlichen Strafarbeiten und anderen disziplinarischen Maßnahmen zu entgehen, wenn man mal von ihrem Kapitän und seinen höllischen Trainingseinheiten absah. Vielleicht war er der Grund, warum sie es schaffte, sich aus anderweitigem Ärger rauszuhalten. Wenn sie stinkesauer auf ihn war, spukte er nicht ständig in ihrem Kopf herum und sie schaffte es problemlos, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Aber Schule war nur ihr halbes Leben in Hogwarts. Die andere Hälfte war Quidditch – etwas, worin sie sich in diesen Wochen zusehends verschlechterte. Jedes Mal wenn sie gegen ihn antreten mußte, fing sie seinen Blick ein und sie schaffte es vollkommen zu versagen, weil alles, was sie in seinen Augen sah, pure Wut und Verärgerung war.

An einem Mittwoch Abend nach dem Training brach sie völlig fertig auf dem Bett zusammen. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, waren die Trainingseinheiten in der letzten Zeit ein einziger Höllentrip. Bei jedem Training brüllte er sie wegen jeder noch so kleinen Kleinigkeit an. Mindestens fünfmal mehr als er es bei den anderen tat. Und auch wenn dies oft auf ziemlich kurzer Distanz geschah, spürte sie nicht mehr, wie ihr dabei das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Stattdessen war es jetzt schwer unterdrückte Wut. Also puschte sie sich bei jedem Training mehr denn je und nun bezahlte sie mit ihrem komplett schmerzenden Körper den Preis dafür. Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie schneller geflogen war, härter und präziser geworfen hatte, und mit allem was sie hatte angegriffen hatte.

Sie stöhnte in ihr Kopfkissen, als sie spürte, wie ihre reglosen Glieder über und über schmerzten. Sie schielte zu ihrem Nachttisch rüber, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen, und sah das Pergament dort liegen, mit dem sie vor einigen Wochen noch mit Oliver zusammen fortschrittliches Zettelchen schreiben veranstaltet hatte. Sie stieß ein leises Wimmern aus – weshalb, wußte sie selber nicht.

„Ich weiß", brummelte Angelina von ihrem Bett aus. „Er macht uns in letzter Zeit regelrecht fertig."

„Und wie.", jammerte Alicia und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. „Erschieß mich, Merlin. Bitte!"

Katie dagegen vergrub ihren Kopf in ihr Kopfkissen. Sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass dies alles ihre Schuld war.

Ihre Erschöpfung wurde immer größer und irgendwann bemerkte Katie, wie ihre Konzentration im Unterricht wieder rapide nachließ. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren, weil Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ihre Wut verscheucht hatte. Im Augenblick könnte sie nicht einmal einen Strafaufsatz schreiben, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Und um ihrer Geduld war es auch nicht mehr sonderlich gut bestellt.

„Miss Bell?"

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT, VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL!", platzte sie schließlich sauer heraus und sah ihren Geister-Professor giftig an. „OK, Professor Binn? Keiner hier weiß es, und das genau deshalb nicht, weil Ihr Unterricht einfach so sterbenslangweilig ist, weil wir alle hier regelmäßig einschlafen." Sie war inzwischen aufgesprungen und warf rücksichtslos alles in ihre Tasche, was auf ihrem Tisch lag, bevor sie aus dem Raum lief. „ICH GEB'S AUF. MACHEN SIE IHREN UNTERRICHT DOCH ALLEINE!"

Stinksauer stürmte sie aus dem Klassenraum. Sie kochte regelrecht, obwohl es eigentlich gar keinen logischen Grund dafür gab, allerdings spürte sie aus genau diesem Grund auch die irritierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw nicht, die ihr nachgeworfen wurden.

Einen Korridor weiter brach sie schließlich zusammen und sank an der rauen Steinwand zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich elender, als sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie einen von Alicia's Lieblingsohrringen versehentlich verloren hatte. Sie stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus. Damals war es ihr möglich gewesen, den fehlenden Ohrring durch einen Duplikationszauber zu ersetzen. Diesmal sah es ein wenig anders aus. Sie streckte die Beine lang aus und sah resigniert an die Decke. Dies war alles komplett ihre Schuld, das war ihr vollkommen klar.

Sie fuhr schließlich mit einer Hand abwesend durch ihre Haare, stieß nochmal einen Seufzer aus und wühlte dann in ihrer Tasche nach einem ganz bestimmten Stück Pergament. Als sie es schließlich gefunden hatte, war sie mehr als nur geschockt, dass dort schon Worte drauf standen.

_**Kat? Kat! Ich weiß, dass du da bist.**_

_... nein, bin ich nicht._

_**Ich merk's. Hör mal Kat, ich wollte nicht, dass das hier passiert. Ich wollte dir gegenüber nicht so hart sein. Es ist nur so, dass ... dass ... nun, wo bist du?**_

_Im Unterricht._

_**Nein, bist du nicht.**_

_Ich dachte, du wärst mein Käpt'n und nicht mein Stalker._

_**Ich habe Fred gerade auf der Toilette getroffen.**_

_Und das ist relevant weswegen?_

_**Ich versuche einfach mal, dass Eis zu ignorieren, dass mir von deiner Handschrift entgegen schlägt. Er hat mir von deinem Abgang gerade erzählt.**_

_Worauf willst du hinaus?_

_**Johnson hat mir erzählt. wie fertig du in letzter Zeit bist.**_

_Bin ich nicht!_

_**Spinnet hat mir erzählt, wie du dich praktisch ins Grab puscht.**_

_Hat einer von denen dir auch erzählt, dass wir Vornamen haben?_

_**Kat - **_

_Oh, komm mir nicht mit „Kat"! Und vor allen nicht in diesem Ton!!_

_**Es ist nur ein Pergament!**_

_Es ist ein recht FORTSCHRITTLICHES Pergament, Wood!_

_**Du weißt, dass das hier nichts mit dem zu tun hat, warum du so fertig bist, richtig?**_

Katie entfuhr ein trockenes Schluchzen und sie hasste sich selber dafür. Sie hatte sich immer als unabhängig und stark gesehen, aber nun, nach ihrem geschriebenen Streit, unzähligen Kämpfen auf dem Quidditchfeld und finsteren Blicken quer über dem Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle, war sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, stark und unabhängig zu sein. Sie ließ negative Dinge nie zu nahe an sich rankommen, aber fast einen Monat nicht zivilisiert mit diesem bestimmten Schotten reden zu können, machte sie fertig.

_**Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du in einem leeren Korridor sitzt und in Selbstmitleid versinkst?**_

_Nein!_

_**Und wie wäre es damit, anzunehmen, dass du in einem Korridor im vierten Stock sitzt, gegenüber einer Rüstung und direkt unter einem Gemälde mit einem Geist vor einer englischen Landschaft, und dort in Selbstmitleid versinkst?**_

Sie kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sich um. Sicher, da war eine Rüstung und auch ein Gemälde über ihr. Aber sie sah keinen Geist darin. Zumindest nicht so lange, bis er ihr kurz zunickte.

„Und jetzt erzähle mir, dass ich Unrecht habe."

Katies Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah, wie ihr Kapitän gerade neben ihr auf den kalten Steinboden glitt und seine Beine neben ihren ausstreckte.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn leise und versuchte, die Kälte in ihrer Stimme aufrecht zu halten. „Und ich habe nie zugegeben, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken."

„Was glaubst du, Bell?", fragte er sie und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, während er ihre letzte Bemerkung vollkommen ignorierte.

Sie sah ihn an. Sah ihn _wirklich_ an. Um es simpel zu sagen, er sah genauso elend aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Er sah noch zerzauster aus als sonst. Seine Haare standen praktisch in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab – ohne Zweifel deshalb, weil er sich ständig mit der Hand durch sie durch fuhr -, er brauchte dringend eine anständige Rasur und sein Hemd sah nie zuvor zerknitterter aus, während sein rotgoldener Gryffindorschlips lose um seinen Nacken hing. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den schokoladenbraunen Augen, aus denen er sie gerade bittend ansah.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Käpt'n? Ich bin lange nicht so clever wie du." Sie schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Stimme frostig zu halten.

„Du schaffst es, _mich _ ins Grab zu bringen.", murmelte er kaum hörbar, als er den Blick an die Decke richtete. Als er wieder zu ihr rüber sah, sah er, dass sie ihn ziemlich irritiert ansah, und sprach weiter. „Du machst mich fertig. Ich kann mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Der Unterricht – ich bin da und auch wieder nicht. Quidditch – ich habe so ziemlich alle meine Reflexe verloren. Ich kann nicht essen, weil ich bei allem in letzter Zeit vollkommen versage. Ich versage vollkommen, weil ich in letzter Zeit einfach nicht genug Schlaf bekomme. Und ich kriege nicht genug Schlaf wegen dir. Es ist, als wenn sich Katherine Anne Bell plötzlich in meinem Kopf eingenistet hat und mich nicht mehr in Ruhe läßt."

„Nun, schieb es ruhig auf die Jägerin.", meinte sie trocken, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

Sie sah, wie seine breiten Schultern kurz vor unterdrückten Lachern bebten. „Weißt du, ich habe dich vermisst, Bell. Auch wenn wir eigentlich nie wirklich miteinander rumgehangen haben, habe ich dich vermisst."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum. Ich habe praktisch deinen Kopf abgebissen ... oder besser gesagt, abgeschrieben, und hatte nichtmal einen logischen Grund dafür.", seufzte sie. „Ich schätze, ich ... ich sollte mich dafür ... entschuldigen."

„Nun, Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung.", seufzte er und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Katie stieß ein leises Lachen aus und lehnte den Kopf an seine starke Schulter. „Aber ganz ehrlich. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht damit umgehen kann, wenn jemand sauer auf mcih ist, aber ich war sicher, dass du mich inzwischen mit jeder Faser deines Herzens hassen würdest."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?" Sie verdrehte leicht den Hals, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Wenn du dich nur beim Training hättest sehen können.", seufzte er. „Ich schwöre, wenn ich alle dazu kriegen könnte, mich so triumphierend anzufunkeln, wenn sie alles was ich ihnen beibringen wollte, jedes Mal perfekt hinbekommen, würde ich als glücklicher Mann sterben." Katie lachte. „Aber es tut mir leid, wie ich da mit dir umgegangen bin. Das mußt du mir wirklich glauben."

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. Er sah noch immer genauso aus, wie noch Minuten zuvor, aber plötzlich sah er irgendwie viel anziehender aus. Vielleicht war es das leicht alberne Grinsen, die Art, wie er seinen Kopf leicht geneigt hatte oder seine schokoladenbraunen Augen, die regelrecht in ihren versanken.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Gut", seufzte er erleichtert. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist, eine anständige Mahlzeit zu essen, wenn jemand dich mit Blicken fast umbringt, wann immer du die Gabel hochhebst? Das hat mir immer komplett den Appetit ruiniert. Vielen Dank übrigens dafür."

Katie lachte, während die Klingel das Ende dieser Unterrichtsstunde ankündigte.

Oliver stand auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns dann bei der Strafarbeit?", fragte er sie, als sie schließlich den Hauptkorridor erreichten, der vollgestopft war mit Schülern.

Katie nickte. „Nichtmal Binns würde mich hiermit durchkommen lassen."

„Hmmm", brummelte Oliver zustimmend, bevor er sich zu ihr rüber beugte, um ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange zu drücken. „Dann sehen wir uns da, Katie-Bella." Und damit ging er davon, um rechtzeitig bei seinem nächsten Unterricht zu sein. Allerdings hatte sein Gang einen ziemlich beschwingten Schritt angenommen.

„O-O-OK!", rief sie ihm nach und hoffte, dass er sie noch hörte.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machte, realisierte sie, dass sie ein ziemlich albernes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Sie öffnete die große Eichentür zum Kerkerklassenraum, doch anstatt die gute Laune dadurch wieder völlig zu verlieren, betrat sie diesen Raum zum ersten Mal in ihrem ersten Schuljahr mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Einen wunderschönen Tag wünschen ich Ihnen, Professor Snape. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Ähm ... gut ... Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich gut fühlen, Miss Bell?"

„Ich fühle mich _großartig_."

„Ja, das kann ich sehen."

* * *

**Ü/N: **So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr mögt, dürft ihr mir gerne eine Review da lassen, denn es würde mich wirklich mal interessieren, ob ich meine Übersetzungsarbeit gut gemacht habe. Ich habe mir nämlich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Und wie oben schon erwähnt, werden alle Reviews von mir ins englische übersetzt und der Originalautorin zugeschickt, denn sie hat es sich verdient, auch diese Reviews zu verstehen.

Übrigens hat "Just Giddy" nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sich dieser Oneshot noch weiterentwickeln kann. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass es hiermit irgendwann nochmal weitergeht und werde dann selbstverständlich auch den Rest für euch übersetzen. Versprochen!


End file.
